


Virgin Mary

by shotaboy



Category: GAME START? (web comic)
Genre: F/F, trigger warning: lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 21:50:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1663661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shotaboy/pseuds/shotaboy





	Virgin Mary

Her name was Mary. She was the new guardian of Virgo... how convenient how she is named Mary. Many of our kind made fun of her because of that. She was a soft hearted girl so it just made me angry when people did that. Me, the guardian of Scorpio, stood up for her.   
“Back away from her, you dickheads!” I shouted at them.  
“She’s new, give her a chance or she might just give up like the last one did!”  
Everyone became silent. Mostly everyone was afraid of me so it was normal to me.  
“Leave her alone unless you wanna deal with me first…”  
Mary had tugged on my shirt.  
“Please don’t hurt them…” she said quietly.  
I looked over my shoulder at her. The look on her face… it was so… innocent.  
“I… won’t..”

I think me and her might have a future. I had smirked on the inside. Time to get planning…


End file.
